


одна из многих

by simbay



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: Angst, Gen, Time Loop, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simbay/pseuds/simbay
Summary: Мучения путешественника во времени.





	одна из многих

**Author's Note:**

> фб-2019

Маги могут творить чудеса.  
Безумство дыма даровало им способности, о которых можно было только мечтать. Исцеление, превращение, полет — словно кто-то собрал в единую коробку Пандоры все самые заветные мечты, а затем открыл ее лишь для того, чтобы посмеяться и посмотреть, что станет с миром, где детские фантазии попадут в руки сильных. Иногда Никайдо казалось, что это намеренно сделал Кровокрас, — и эта мысль не виделась ей неправильной.  
Ей самой досталась магия времени.  
Чудо, способное исправить прошлое и будущее. Многие отдали бы жизнь лишь ради того, чтобы прикоснуться к капсулам, что хранила Никайдо в стальном кейсе, а сама же она лишь тяготилась столь страшным даром, приготовленным ей жизнью. Магия времени несла возможность исправить ошибки, но вместе с тем она оказалась бременем, от которого невозможно избавиться. Никайдо ощущала в руках крохотное сердце их мира, которое она смогла бы разбить одним лишь прыжком, — и ничего не могла с ним поделать.  
Она успела натворить бед с помощью этой страшной силы. Исправить счастливое прошлое и разрушить то единственное, чем она дорожила сильнее всего — семью. Новый прыжок создал Асу, который не помнил ее; новый прыжок создал ту вселенную, где она стала причиной гибели собственной подруги, почти что сестры; новый прыжок...  
А была ли она старой Никайдо, или же новой?  
В каждой новой вселенной, которую она переписывала этим страшным оружием — магией времени, что даровали ей боги — умирала одна Никайдо лишь для того, чтобы уступить место ей. После первого прыжка она испугалась и заперла это чудо на дне собственной коробки Пандоры, страшась даже прикасаться к зарядам, — и зажила с надеждой, что тайна переписанной вселенной умерла вместе с ней. Но затем Никайдо повстречала Каймана, и отчего-то маг внутри нее пробудился вновь.  
Затем Никайдо коснулась заряда — в тот день, когда решила все исправить.  
Даже вернув к жизни ушедшую по ее вине подругу, она ощущала лишь страх быть заменой, неоригинальной Никайдо этого мира. Ненастоящая, фальшивка. С новыми прыжками «умершие» версии тянули ее на дно черной жижи, в глубину неизвестности, туда, где рождались другие вселенные. Никайдо убеждала себя, что делала это во благо...  
Но не удавалось.  
Даже дьявольская беспечность не убила в ней этот страх целиком.  
Как сложилась бы ее жизнь, не используй она тогда капсулу в первый раз? Асу убеждал ее, что судьба не изменилась бы слишком сильно, так как все вероятности и события сместились в сторону той линии времени, где все прошло ровно так, как и велело им божество, создавшее этот мир и породившее страшное чудо магии. Но отчего-то Никайдо ему не верила.  
Такой Асу был рожден ее ошибкой.  
А был ли другой?  
Ответ на это знала лишь она сама. И перо для написания этой истории было сокрыто в ее стальном ящике Пандоры. Воистину, кошачья коробка — не узнаешь, пока не откроешь.  
История заканчивается там, где она заканчивается. Точнее, где автор решает поставить точку. И этим человеком должна была стать именно она, державшая в руках столь страшное и прекрасное чудо. И те иные Никайдо, что исчезли в истории ради ее появления, помогли бы ей, шепча откуда-то из глубин забытого прошлого.  
Значит, ей под силу написать счастливый конец?  
Никайдо сделала шаг в пустоту.  
Впереди ее ждала тысяча вероятностей. И одна из них та, что она так долго искала.


End file.
